The Dinosaur Princess
The Dinosaur Princess is an American action-adventure-fantasy video game series co-created by María Alejandra Botín and Lawrence Christensen, being developed by (1999-2002), (2005-2012) and Traveller's Tales (2013-present) and published by Warner Bros. Interactive Entertainment since September 7th, 1999. Synopsis A girl raised in a world where dinosaurs and humans co-exist and is the princess of both species, heading for adventure and fun. Games #'' '' (1999) #''The Dinosaur Princess 2'' (2002) #''The Dinosaur Princess and the Shark Prince'' (2005) #''The Dinosaur Princess: Attack of the Titansaurus'' (2009) #''The Dinosaur Princess and the Ancient Gem'' (2012) #''The Dinosaur Princess: Corruption'' (2015) #''The Dinosaur Princess and the Extinction Wars'' (2017) #''The Dinosaur Princess: Forever'' (2019) #''The Dinosaur Princess: Land of the Dragons'' (2021) # Spin-offs #''Kids' WB: Dawn of the Programmer'' (2008) #''Saurus'' (2013) #''The Dinosaur Princess: Party Blast'' (2015) #''Saurus 2'' (2018) #''Lego The Dinosaur Princess: A Brick-tastic Journey'' (2020) # Characters Main *'/Kitrina/' (voiced by Mae Whitman) - a witty princess who is out for adventure as she goes on a quest to discover her true purpose in life. **'Terry' (vocal effects by Tara Strong) - Kitrina's pet triceratops who follows her in her adventures, being very close of her. Supporting *'King Tyrannus' (voiced by Corey Burton) - Kitrina's wise father who rules the Saurus Kingdom and gives her advice about being a future leader. *'Queen Victoria' (voiced by Tress MacNeille) - Kitrina's caring mother who worries about her safety and often tries to keep her safe. *'/Gayle/' (voiced by Kath Soucie) - Kitrina's comedic friend who is pretty ditzy, often coming with nonsensical stuff like "giant pizza rats" or "government made humans". *'Tristan' (voiced by Charlie Schlatter) - Kitrina's athletic longtime crush who helps her to TBD. *'The Shaman' (voiced by Kevin Michael Richardson) - a cool mystic who mastered an ancient technique known as the Spirit of the Warrior and teaches Kitrina to be a fierce warrior by teaching her TBD. *'Isiah the Shark Prince' (voiced by Yuri Lowenthal) - the egotistical but somewhat caring prince of Sharks who aims to achieve control over the surface and consequently the Saurus Kingdom, eventually later on redeeming due to acknowledging that the surface world is fine without conquest. *'Duke Ronald' (voiced by TBD) - the TBD duke of TBD who TBD. *'Jewel' (voiced by Danica McKellar) - a girly djinn who was once a slave to Enchantia and initially aimed to find a mystic gem that can give her access to unlimited power, eventually getting freed from her influence thanks to Kitrina's help, becoming her friend and occasional ally. *'Fish' (vocal effects by Dee Bradley Baker) - a hungry velociraptor who befriends Kitrina and often eats any food he sees. *'Stinky' (vocal effects by Dee Bradley Baker) - a stinky dimetrodon who often gets into trouble for getting into trash bins. * Antagonists *'/Lilia/' (voiced by Jodi Benson) - a traitorous half-velociraptor sorceress who heads for the conquest of the Saurus Kingdom by using her dark magic, becoming de facto Kitrina's arch-nemesis. **'Snatcher' (vocal effects by Dee Bradley Baker) - a deadly velociraptor who aids Lilia to achieve her goal of conquest. *'Larry Blackiron' (voiced by Nolan North) - a vicious and charismatic hunter who aims to hunt every single dinosaur he finds and believes that all life is meant to be hunted. *'Titansaurus' (voiced by Mark Hamill) - a power-hungry genetically mutated dinosaur who can use his enhanced abilities to take down any kind of supposed threat to him, including Kitrina. *'Enchantia' (voiced by Ali Hillis) - a manipulative sorceress who tricked Jewel into serving her forever and tries to achieve TBD. *'Darkule' (voiced by Vanessa Marshall) - a being of darkness who corrupts Kitrina into a submissive servant by using her black magic, being able to control anyone infected by it. *'Extinctous' (voiced by John DiMaggio) - a giant alien life form known for killing off species who are seen by his race as inferior, especially non logical ones, being a rather dangerous threat to Kitrina. *'Cornelius' (voiced by Dwight Schultz) - Tyrannus' former war ally who was thought to be dead but was secretly a traitor, leading an army of the Saurus Kingdom's arch-enemy faction, the Darkrunners. *'Tala the Dragon Empress' (voiced by Linda Cardellini) - a genius yet seductive dragoness who captures humans to experiment on TBD. * Other media Television Animated *''The Dinosaur Princess'' (Cartoon Network, 2005-2010) *''The Dinosaur Princess: Unleashed'' (WB Kids, 2020-present) Specials *''ideas'' (Cartoon Network, 2013) * Film Direct-to-video *''The Dinosaur Princess: Back to the Shark Realm'' (2015) Theatrical *''Kitrina the Dinosaur Princess'' (2019) * Books * Comic books *''/The Ballad of the Dinosaur Princess/'' (DC Comics, 2003-present) Merchandise See The Dinosaur Princess/Merchandise. Tropes See The Dinosaur Princess/Tropes. Gallery Kitrina.png|Kitrina. Gayle.png|Gayle. Trivia *Despite the setting of the series, vehicles such as bicycles, cars and motorbikes and modern technology such as television, computers, telephones and video games exists as well, implying that the events of the series are set in the 20th/21st century. *The creators of the game opted for age up the Kitrina due to her voice actress growing up as well as a way to develop her character and allowing her to face even more dangerous threats. **For the first two games, she was 12 years old. **She turned 14 on The Shark Prince. **She was aged up to 16 for The Ancient Gem. **As of Forever, she's now 17, becoming her definitive age for future installments. *The universe is known for having several different areas, including the Saurus Kingdom, the Shark Realm, the Iron Lands, the Fire Realm, the Icelands, the Dark Realm, the Land of the Dragons, etc. *The only games that don't have two endings are the Dinosaur Princess 2, TBD. * Category:Video game franchises Category:Warner Bros. Category:Warner Bros. Interactive Entertainment Category:Warner Bros. Games Category:The Dinosaur Princess Category:1999 Category:Coolot's ideas Category:DonaldoC1997's ideas Category:SpyroFanandCollinTSB's ideas Category:GreenGrassCreeper34's ideas